The Dare Game
by EVAN AAML
Summary: When Ash and the gang go to Cerulean to visit Misty, Max decides to play the dare game, what will happen? AAML
1. Chapter 1

We join our heroes Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu on their way to visit an old friend in Cerulean City.

''Alright! We made it!'', Ash said excitedly. ''Cerulean gym, it's been since we've been here'', Brock noted. ''Wow! This gym is even bigger than our dad's!'', May said with great surprise. ''Pika, Pikachu'', Pikachu said. ''So how long do we plan on being here?'', Max asked.

''As long as it takes to get Misty to come with us, even if it takes forever!'', Ash said, a blush showing slightly. ''Hmm, gee Ash, you sure perked up a bit just now, could it be l...'', Brock said before having his mouth covered by Ash's hand. ''What do you mean, I just wanted her to come with us'', Ash said blushing even more. ''Pika Pi Chu Pikachupi'', Pikachu said laughing. ''WHAT!?'', Ash yelled before giving Pikachu the evil eye.

It was true, ever since Misty left Ash to take care of the Cerulean city gym, Ash has been feeling... weird. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but he would have butterflies in his stomach and blush whenever he thought of her. ''So shall we go in?'', Brock asked. ''YEAH!''. As they went through the sliding glass doors, little did they know they were being watched by 3 familiar characters in a bush. ''Well they finally entered'', Jessie smirked. ''Hey, isn't that were the other twerp lives?'', Meowth wondered. ''Maybe the main twerp went to see his girlfriend, let's keep watching'', James said.

Inside, Pikachu and Ash lead the group through the main hallway until a girl with red hair walked in front of them, not noticing the group, she turns when familiar a sound appears. ''Pikachupi!'', Pikachu yelled. ''Huh?, Pikachu, what are you d...'', before she could finish, she noticed Ash and his friends. ''Ash, Brock, how are you?'', Misty asked with Pikachu now in her arms. ''We're great, what about you?'', Ash asked excitedly. So the gang all sat down, telling their stories. ''So you took a break from training and came down to see me?'', Misty asked. It seemed she was surprised that they would visit her, especially Ash, at this time. ''Yeah, and you should see how many badges I got'', Ash said, showing 6 badges. ''And don't forget me!'', May also said, showing Misty her 4 ribbons, ( I had them get these to make it seem that they were working along time without a break, so please excuse me if it isn't like the tv show). ''Impressive, so what do you plan on doing here?'', Misty asked. '' How about a picnic, I saw a nice hill not to far from town?'', Max sugested. ''Sure, I have tons of food and a basket, let's go'', Misty said While the gang got ready for their picnic, team Rocket watched.

''I say we grab dem Pokemon now whiles they ain't paying attention!'', Meowth said getting ready to grab their Pokemon. ''Now wait Meowth, they said they were going on a picnic, I say we spy on them and have a picnic at the same time'', Jessie said. ''Right, besides when was the last time we had a break?'', James asked exhausted. ''WHAT! Why would we do that, I already have a plan for Pikachu!'', Meowth yelled protesting. "To bad!'', they said in union.

So Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, May, and Max all found a great spot on the hill that Max noticed earlier and had their picnic. Not to far away, Team Rocket also having a picnic, watched. ''Well I'm stuffed'', Misty said in a full manner. ''What, you ate half a sandwhich!'', Ash explained. ''Well at least I don't go eating every bit of food I see!'', Misty yelled back. ''WHAT! I'll show you!'', Ash yelled. Pretty soon Misty and Ash got into a quarrel. May and Brock both sweatdropped at the sight. ''Your telling me that they did this all the time before?'', May wondered. ''You have no idea'', Brock said back. "Hmm, these two get into fights alot... and easily for that matter, I could make this interesting'', Max said thinking to himself, suddenly, he had an idea.

''Hey guys, I have a game we can play to pass the time!'', Max said. Hearing this, Misty and Ash stopped fighting to hear him. Ash was clutching Misty's ponytail while Misty had her mallot right above Ash's head. ''Alright I'll explain it, but before that, can I use your soda bottle May?'', Max asked pointing to an empty soda bottle that May was holding in her hands. ''Sure'', May said handing the bottle to him. Max then told everyone to get into a circle on the blanket they had brought with them. So they got into a circle. Misty and Ash sat next to each other, Pikachu sat on the other side of Ash, Brock sat on the other side of Misty and May sat on the other side of Pikachu. Max sat facing Ash and Misty, holding the bottle. ''Alright, I call this The Dare Game'', Max said. ''All we do is this, I spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to do a dare for the whole day'', he explained. ''But first, we must promise to do the dare we are givin, no matter what'', he said. '' Alright, I'm in'', May said. ''Count me in too'', Brock said as well. '' OK'', Ash and Misty said together. ''Pika'', Pikachu finished. ''Alright, then let's begin'', Max said spinning the bottle, the first spin landed in Brock. ''Already, well that was fast, well then bring it on!'', Brock said eagerly. Ash and Misty then looked at each other and smirked. ''Shall we?'', Ash asked. ''Let's'', Misty replied. ''We dare you not to look at any girls for the whole day!'', they said. Suddenly, Brock seemed to go into shambles.

''WHAT! My whole life revolves around women! I can't go without a day of Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny!'', Brock yelled. He then walked away from the group and sobbed with a rain cloud over his head a few feet away. ''Well that worked out well, the next person is...'', Max said spinning the bottle. This time it landed on May. ''Oh O'', May said slightly worried. ''Alright!, I dare you not to go shopping here in Cerulean City!'', Max yelled. She then seemed to copy Brock. ''NO! I was looking forward to shopping here! I planned out a schedule and everything! And this is a great city to shop in!'', May yelled. She then sat next to Brock to sob with him in the same way. ''Well, 2 down and 4 to go'', Max said starting to spin the bottle again. On the third spin, it pointed to Pikachu.

''Hmm, I don't know what dare to do'', Max said. ''I'll take care of this'', Ash said. He then bent over to whisper something in Pikachu's ear. Suddenly, Pikachu fell over, as though as he fainted.''What did you tell Pikachu he had to do?'', Misty asked. ''I'll tell you later'', Ash explained. ''Well, it's just us then'', Max said. ''Let's continue''. He then spun the bottle again and it pointed... at him. ''Alright! I dare you not to do anything Pokemon related!'', Ash yelled. Though Max seemed shocked, he soon regained his composure. ''Well you got me'', Max said putting his hand behind his head and sighing. ''Nuts! They got my weak point, well I guess it's a small price to pay if I can get my plan into action, it all relies on this spin'', Max thought to himself. So Max spun the bottle again. Ash and Misty both hoped that it wouldn't be them. Then the bottle stopped spining, this time though, the bottle pointed in-between Ash and Misty.

''Hmm, well it looks like we'll have to re-spin it again'', Ash said about to re-spin, suddenly, Max spoke up. ''Wait, how about the dare involves both of you, that way, the game is faster'', Max suggested. ''Yes! All they have to do is agree and I'll have them in my grasps! I was sure lucky it pointed there!'', Max thought to himself. Though both Ash and Misty were blushing at the dare, they couldn't let anyone know that they might not be able to go along with this, so they lied. ''Well it's fine by me, I guess it's up to Misty'', Ash said. This caught Misty by surprise. ''What, Ash left this up to me? That's odd, he's dense... ok, really dense, but he should be smart enough to what we could end up doing... or maybe he does'', Misty thought. ''OK, let's do it'', she finally said.

''YES! I got them. Now for my plan to be put into action, this will either be for my amusment, or for their own good'', Max thought to himself ''OK, I dare you two to go on a date tonight!'', Max yelled. Brock and May then broke out of their depression and were in shock. Pikachu also woke up and listened. ''WHAT!'', Brock and May said in unison. ''Pika!'', Pikachu said as well. Once again, Ash and Misty were blushing, this time, they could see, however, they continued with their plan. ''OK'', Ash said. ''Fine by me'', Misty said at the same time as Ash. This caused everyone in the circle and Team Rocket, ( who were simply listening ), fell over in surprisment. ''WHAT! Man I thought they would be in a fight! This isn't going to plan!'', Max thought to himself in sadness. ''Max, me and Misty have been friends for so long that things like this don't realy surprise us, even though this one shocked me alittle'', Ash said. ''Yeah... so what are we supposed to do on this so called date?'', Misty asked Max. Max thought for a moment and came up with a solution. ''OK, you guys find some nice clothes to wear, such as a dress and tuxedo, and go to a fancy restaraunt in town later tonight'', Max said. ''OK though I don't have a dress to wear'', Misty said. ''You live here and you don't even have a dress?'', Max asked. She nodded. ''Now that I think about it, I don't have a tux either'', Ash realized. ''Well then you'll have to go shopping. May can go with Misty , while Brock goes with Ash, I'll take Pikachu and head down to the gym. And you guys better not forget about your dares'', Max said refering to Brock and May.

''OK, let's go!'', May said grabbing Misty's arm and running to town with Misty being dragged behind her. ''Well we better go too Brock'', Ash said. ''See you guys later'', He said waving to Max and Pikachu. So the shopping began, though it wasn't going so well for Misty. ''What's the matter Misty?'', May asked. ''Well I know Ash, and knowing him, he'll make a joke out of this dare and embarass me'', Misty said depressed. ''Oh I get it, you want this,''date'', to go good, I think I know why'', May said snickering. ''What do you mean?'', Misty asked. ''You like Ash don't you, you want your first date to be perfect'', May said snickering more. ''What! No, I just don't want to be embarassed!'', Misty said, a blush appearing. ''Whatever, hey how about this one!?'', May asked pulling out a beautiful dress, Misty looked at it gracefully. ''Yeah this is beautiful! I'm going to go try it on'', Misty said, running into the changing room. As she tried it on, May waited out in the store. As she did, she looked at all of the clothes. She knew that she would lose the dare if she bought them, but she couldn't fight the temptation. She started to panic, looking like she was about to explode.

Meanwhile, Ash and Brock were just a few buildings down up the street, looking at tuxes. ''Well all of the tuxes here are the same, so I guess I should just find one my size'', Ash said, looking around. ''Right, then we'll book into the fanciest restaraunt around!'', Brock said. ''Why the fanciest, I know it has to be good, but wouldn't that cost alot?'', Ash asked. ''Take it from me! You want your first date to be great, espeially with someone you like!'', Brock said pointing at Ash.''Well I guess that makes...Hey! We don't like each other!'', Ash said blushing. Then Ash thought of something. ''Though I think I know the perfect restaraunt!'', Ash said. ''Which one?'', Brock asked. ''I remember Misty telling me a story about her parents when we were traveling together, that should help!'', Ash said. Brock just stood there confused. Meanwhile, Team Rocket was still spying on them!

''Why are we here Jess? The twerps aren't at the gym and we can easily swip dem Pokemon!'', Meowth asked. ''I told you at the picnic spot, we're taking the day off to watch this date!'', Jessie said. ''WHAT!'', Meowth yelled. James and Jessie covered Meowth's mouth, fearing that Ash and Brock would hear them. ''Quiet you! If you yell, you'll ruin our possition!'', James told him. ''Hey Jess, I think we should also book into their restaraunt to watch them'', James said. ''Right, good idea we should dress the part as well'', Jessie said.

After everyone finished shopping, ( including Team Rocket, who stole their clothes without being caught for once ), everyone started to head back to the gym. May and Misty got to the gym first, covered in nothing but bags filled with clothes. They then walked into the giant room where the pool was. They were about to put down their clothes, when suddenly, water bursted out of the pool. They fell back in shock as they saw Max in the pool with Pikachu next to him. Max then noticed all of the bags of clothes. ''Geez Misty, did you buy all of those!?'', Max asked. ''No, only one bag is mine'', Misty said holding up a bag. ''Then that means...MAY! You lost the Dare!'', Max said laughing histeracally. May then noticed that in the pool that he and Pikachu were in, were tons of Water Pokemon, most of them Misty's. Max and Pikachu were on her Dewgong while Goldeen, Corsola, Politoad, Staryu, Starmie, and other Water Pokemon were around them. ''And you should be talking! What are you doing with all of those Water Pokemon!?'', May asked. ''Well... I... err...'', he mumbled. Just then, Three beautiful girls that looked somewhat like Misty appeared. ''Who are you?'', May asked not trying to sound rude. ''Like, were the Sensational Sisters, were world famous!'', Daisy, the blonde girl looked at them in ah as Misty sweatdropped. ''Anyway, like we were going to go swimming with the Pokemon for their Like, excercise, but we were like, held up, so this little guy offered to help'', Daisy continued. ''Aha! So you lost too!'', May yelled. Then Ash and Brock came in the gym and heard yelling, they soon entered the pool area and noticed May and Max yelling at each other. They then found out that they lost their dares.

''Well, well,well, it seems two of you lost already!'', Brock said shaking his head in dismay. ''Yeah right, like you should start! You probably went ga-ga for the first girl you saw today!'', May yelled out. ''Go on Ash, tell us how he lost!'', she continued. ''Actually, he didn't lose yet! Whenever a girl appeared, he would ignore her! We even walked by Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!'', Ash said proudly. At hearing this, the Sensational Sisters wanted to see if this was true. ''Hi Brock!'', the girls said sweetly. Brock heard them call, but then walked to a corner of the gym and pouted, mumbling to himself. ''Wow! He's serious about this!'', Misty said slightly surprised, everyone agreed. ''That's because I'm a gym leader, I have alot of honor to uphold, not to mention I'm a man of my word!'', Brock said. ''Though this is killing me!'', he continued. ''Well that's two out and four to go, I wonder if anyone else will lose'', Max said. ''Well I hope it isn't Ash and Misty, I would love to see them win!'', May said giggling. The Sensational Sisters then noticed all of the bags that May had. They started talking about this and asked May if they could go through them. She agreed, and all four of them started talking about the clothes they got in great detail. Everyone sweatdropped, but Brock was the first to talk after that.

''Well me and Ash made the reservations for 8:00 tonight. So you have four hours to get ready'', Brock said. ''Right, I'll head down to the Pokemon Center to get ready when the time comes, then I'll head down here to pick Misty up and we'll go to the restaraunt'', Ash said. ''Which restaraunt is it?'', Misty asked. ''It's a surprise'', Ash said. Then Ash left to the Pokemon Center. He said that he was going to tell his mom about the dare, but no one was certain if this was the truth. Misty then went to her room for who knows what, and this left Brock, May, Max, Pikachu, and the Sensational Sisters together. '' Hey I got an idea to see how this date goes!'', Brock said. The Sensational Sisters, ( who had no idea what they were talking about in the first place ), then looked confused. ''What date?'', the girls asked. Brock then filled them in on the information as they planned for the date to come. Team Rocket, ( who were peeking through an open window ), heard the plans and decided to go along with it. Team Rocket left to get ready for the date at the fancy restaraunt.

Eventually, it was time for the,''date''. Ash was already dressed and was looking in a full-body mirror. ''Wow, I even surprise myself! I hope Misty thinks I look good too'', Ash said blushing. ''Pikapi chu Pikachupi'', Pikachu said grinning. ''Well what do you think?'', Ash asked. ''Pika pi Pikachu!'', laughing aloud. ''Ha ha, very funny, the next time I'll ask for your opinion, I'll ignore it!'', Ash said angrily. He then realized that his own comeback made no sense, but realized that Pikachu didn't realize it, so he didn't correct himself. Just then, Ash realized it was time to get Misty. So he and Pikachu set off to the Cerulean gym. When they got there, Ash remembered that he had to get Misty at the back of the gym, Ash figured that he had to because it was closer to the restaraunt, but Brock mentioned something about a surprise. When Ash got to the back door, he knocked on it. It then opened and Misty was there wearing a beautiful dress that reminded Ash of a formal dance dress. The dress was a aqua-marine blue that looked like her eyes. ''Wow, Misty... you look...', Before Ash was finished, Misty, ( expecting an insult ), fired back. She felt that Ash would call her names, so she tried to guess them right of the bat. ''Let me guess, FAT!, UGLY!, LIKE A PSYDUCK!'', Misty yelled, her head getting bigger after each word. Of course, Misty's Psyduck then decided to come out of it's Pokeball at the sound of it's name. ''Psy-Y-Duck!'', Psyduck yelled. Misty, without even looking away from Ash, put him back into his Pokeball. ''No, I was going to say...beautiful'', Ash said blushing. ''What? Really?'', Misty asked surprised and also blushing. ''Yes really... you look beautiful tonight Misty'', Ash said sincerely. ''What, is this really Ash? Something about him seems...different'', Misty thought to herself.

''Well, shall we go then?'', Ash asked. ''OK'', Misty said. As they walked to the restaraunt, Brock told everyone to get ready for the plan. ''Alright, Ive been trying to get these two together for years, I would like to see thm get together tonight, or at least kiss. So girls, ( pointing to Misty's sisters who were dressed up for the fancy restaraunt ), you get to the restaraunt now, the rest of us will follow Ash and Misty, but we have to make sure they don't see us'', Brock said. So everyone got ready, meanwhile, Ash and Misty, ( who were still walking ), were talking. ''So Misty...you surprised by this dare we have to do?'', Ash asked. ''Yeah alittle'', Misty said blushing. Little did they know that Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu were right behind them. ''Good, the're not there yet!'', Brock said. Brock, Max, and Pikachu were all dressed in a tuxedo. Suddenly, May, ( who was in a rose red dress ), appeared looking exhausted. ''Hy guys wait up, do you know how hard it is to run in heels!?'', May asked panting from running. ""SHHH!, they could hear us!'', Brock whspered covering May's mouth. Luckily, they didn't hear. ''You know, when Max told us what we had to do for the dare, you didn't seemed surprised, not even alittle'', Ash said. ''I have to admit, that surprised me alittle too'', he continued. ''Well if I do recall, you agreed to do this too'', Misty said. ''Though, to tell you the truth, I actually saw this coming'', she finished.

''What!? You knew we would do this!?'', Ash said surprised. ''Well I wasn't positive, and I wasn't sure when, but I had a feeling we wouls be doing this sometime... though not for a game'', Misty said blushing. ''Wow, I never took that into consideration, I suppose then...it was a good idea that I didn't repay you for your bike!'', Ash said in a funny manor. ''YOUR STILL GOING TO PAY ME BACK FOR THAT!'', Misty yelled. Ash then started to laugh at this. Misty then followed. They then started to head to a street corner when Misty spoke up again. ''So, where are we going anyway? I'll bet some cheesy burger place!'', Misty said. ''It's right around the block'', Ash said pointing to the corner of the street. Misty then ran to see, Ash right behind her. She then noticed the biulding and stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth open in shock.

"WHAT!?'', Misty said in shock. ''The restaraunt del Pokemon!? This is the most expensive restaraunt in Cerulean!, (A.N- I had difficulty thinking of a restaraunt name so bear with me ), Misty said in shock. ''When I heard the name of the place, I thought it was a kid place, shows how much I know'', Ash said snickering at himself. ''How much did you pay for this!?'', Misty asked, still flabbergasted. ''Never mind that, come on'', Ash said starting to walk in. Misty soon followed. Meanwhile, Brock, Pikachu, May, and Max were watching. "WOAH!''. May and Max said in surprise. ''Pika!'', Pikachu said also shocked, (A.N- get it? Pikachu in SHOCK? Ha ha ha, I kill myself... OK I'll shut up now ). ''Yeah, Ash heard some story about Misty's parents and this restaraunt and we immediatly checked this place out'', Brock said. ""Ash chose this place because it involved her parents!? How romantic!'', May said with big glassy anime eyes. ''Yeah but, how much did you two pay for this?'', Max asked. "Not us two", Brock said. ''Huh?"May and Max asked. ''I didn't help pay for this, Ash payed for the whole thing'', Brock said proudly. ''WHAT!?'', May and Max yelled. ''Come on, I'll tell you later, we can't miss a thing'', Brock said heading for the doors. He then suddenly stopped and hid from the door's view. ''What's wrong?'' May asked. ''They haven't taken their seats yet'', Brock said. Meanwhile inside, as Ash talked to the person at the waiting counter, Misty looked around, with a tear in her eye. Finally, Ash talked to her.

''Come on, our seats are open'', Ash said. ''Why are you crying?'', he asked noticing her tear. Misty then wipped her tear away. ''Nothing, it's just that...this is where my father proposed to my mother'', Misty said sadly. ''I Know, why do you think I chose this place?'', Ash asked. ''What...you chose this place because of...how did you know?'', Misty asked. ''Don't you remember, you told me the story while we were traveling together'', Ash said. ''Now, can you tell me which table your parent's where at?''', Ash asked. ''Yes, the one near the window'', Misty said pointing to a table. ''Well it's a good thing I always listened to your stories, that's our table'', Ash said. Misty was almost in tears as they sat down. At this time, Brock and the others finally managed to get in unnoticed by Ash or Misty.


	2. Chapter 2

''Wow! This place is awsome! Where are the girls?'', May asked. As they sat down, ( in the middle of the restaurant but in easy view of Ash and Misty ). Brock slumped in his seat and pointed to his right. There were the sisters, all dressed up and sitting not to far from Brock, or their sister for that matter. Brock then slumped even more when they notticed them, it was obvious that he remembered his dare. And, unbenounced to them, Team Rocket was sitting on the other side of Brock and the gang, ( also dressed up ), and watched Ash and Misty.

"Well, maybe the twerps will finally fall for each other'', Jessie said. ''Yeah, by the sounds of it, the main twerp did alot to make this a perfect night'', James said. ''I still don't see why we can't swip Pikachu, we's can get it and get out of here before they knews what hit dem!'', Meowth yelled. ''I already told you why! We're on our day off! And pipe down, we're trying to keep a low profile!'', Jessie sneered. Just then Meowth mumbled to himself about something. ''What was that!?'', James asked forcefully. ''Nothin!'', Meowth said back in a pouty way. Meanwhile, at Ash and Misty's table...

''You seem so quiet, what's the matter?'', Ash asked sincerely. ''Oh it's nothing...but...why did you go through all of this if it's just a game?'', Misty asked. ''Well that's simple, I'm not treating this like a game'', Ash said. This remark surprised Misty completely. ''What!? All this time...I thought he acted like we where only doing this because of the dare...but he isn't...he's treating it like it was...real'', Misty thought to herself blushing madly. ''Can he really...'', before she could finish, Ash interupted her train of thought. ''...Misty?...'', Ash asked. ''Hmm?'', Misty said back. ''It's time to order'', Ash said. They then ordered their meal, ( Ash of coarse getting the biggest thing on the menu ), and then started to talk again. ''You know Ash, I'm really surprised at you'', Misty said. ''Really?, How?'', Ash asked. ''Well, when we were givin this dare, I thought you would take it as a joke, or at least not make it worth while'', Misty said. ''But then you did all of this!'', Misty finished. ''Yes...err...well'', Ash said not getting to finish. ''I was surprised when you said that you listened to all of my stories'', Misty said. ''You acted like you didn't even care about them when I first told them to you'', She continued.

''Well there are a few reasons for that. One- I loved getting you annoyed, two- I secretly loved it when you hit me with your mallet, ( Misty giggled at this ), and three- I really liked your stories, I just felt that if you knew, you would start to like me or something'', Ash said. This was clearly a mistake. ''You mean to tell me you didn't want me to like you!?'', Misty yelled with ther mallet in hand. ''Well you see, I was young then, I didn't like girls, ( especially you )'', Ash said panicing, (A,N- he mumbled that last part ). ''Really, and what about now?'', Misty asked blushing. ''Well, now...that's different'', Ash said quietly. Both Ash and Misty stared at each other's eyes and started to get closer to each other...when their food arrived.

''Uhh, we'll the food is here!'', Ash said shyly. Misty slightly sad, smiled and watched Ash eat. While they did this, Brock was talking. ''Darn it! They were so close! Just a little bit more and they would have...My god Ash eats alot!'', Brock said noticing the amount of food that Ash was eating. ''Pika'', Pikachu said embarassed. ''Hey I got an idea'', Brock said smirking, He then got up and spoke to Ash and Misty's waiter. ''Pikachu?'', Pikachu asked. The waiter then nodded and walked away as Brock sat down and smiled evily. He then turned his head and thought he saw Team Rocket at one of the tables watching Ash and Misty. He was about to say something when the waiter returned with a waiter's outfit and a fake moustache, (A.N- I don't think that's spelled write... I mean right! ). "Pika Pikachu Pi?'', Pikachu asked. Brock then bent over and whispered something in Pikachu's ear. ''You got it?'', Brock asked. ''Pika!'', Pikachu said. Then both Brock and Pikachu gave each other a thumbs up. Brock the walked away with the outfit. At this time, Misty and Ash were almost done eating.

''You know Ash, your eating pratically everything!'', Misty said giggling, Ash mearly stuck his tongue out in reply. ''At least I don't get scared by every single bug Pokemon, like the one right behing you'', Ash said. Misty then jumped from her seat in panic as Ash laughed. ''I was just joking Misty'', Ash said laughing. ''That wasn't very funny Ketchum!'', Misty yelled. ''OK, I'm sorry, you can sit down now'', Ash said still laughing from before, (A.N- that joke is one I created for my little brother, who is arachnaphobic, or scared of spiders for those who don't know what that means ). ''He's sorry? He's never said that before'', Misty thought to herself. As ahe sat down, Brock walked in front of them, dressed as a waiter. ''Ehh...Hello, would you like to...uhhh...order?'', Brock asked, trying to change his voice. At this, Team Rocket, the sensational sisters, May, and Max, all looked at Brock thinking the same thing,'' Who does he think he's fooling?'', then...

''Who are you?'', Ash asked. after that, everyone, ( except Misty, Brock, and Pikachu ), collapsed. ''Your not our waiter, and we already ordered'', Ash said. Brock then tried to make up a solution. ''Uhh...I know, you see..., I uhhh, wait on couples, yeah that's it'', Brock said hurridly. ''WERE NOT A COUPLE!'', Ash and Misty said in union. When they realized what they both said, they both blushed, Misty pretending to cough, and Ash putting his hand behind his head. ''Yeah sure, maybe not now, but soon'', Brock thought to himself. He then realized that he needed a plan to stay there, so he thought of one. ''Of coarse your a couple! Why look at you, you were pratically made for each other!'', Brock said. This got Ash and Misty upset and they then forced Brock to go away before they called the manager. This got Brock scared and he left, ( in quite a hurry too! ). ''Oh sorry, please continue'', Brock said before leaving. ''Well that was odd'', Misty said sweatdropping. ''Yeah, but he looked familiar'', Ash said also sweatdropping. Brock then, ( changed from his ''disguise'' ), returned to his seat.

''What were you doing!?'', May asked yelling just above a whisper. ''Yeah, they could've noticed you!'', Max said just as quietly. ''Please, my diguise was perfect, besides those two are way to dense to notice, especially Ash!'', Brock said Pikachu just laughed.Meanwhile, Ash and Misty had finished their meal and looked at each other blushing, their bodies feeling...weird, ( tingly ), Finally, Misty spoke up. ''Hey Ash... Can I tell you something?'', Misty asked blushing. ''Yeah, sure... what is it?'', Ash asked. ''Well, ever since this,''date'', started, I've been thinking... thinking about something that I haven't thought about since you and Brock left'', Misty said, starting to feel...funny. ''Hmm, and what is that?'', Ash asked starting to wonder if it was what he thought it was. ''Well, with all of the adventures we made and the fun we had...well during all of that...I've thought of something. It started small, but grew over the time we spent together'', Misty said blushing emensfully. ''Oh really? Well this must be important to you if you thought of it for so long, so what is it you have been thinking of?'', Ash asked, also starting to blush more and more. ''Well...after all of the time we've had together...I've finally realized at how much...'', Misty said stopping from pressure, her face red and sweaty. ''How much what?'', Ash asked looking like Misty, but not realizing that he is getting closer to Misty. ''At how much...I love you...'' Misty finally said, nearly having a heart attack and then looked down in fear.

At the sound of this, everyone became filled with shock and suspense. ''WHAT!'', the sensational sisters said in union. ''What did she say!?'', May asked surprised. ''Something I never saw coming!'', Max said equally surprised at Misty's words, ( not to smart are they? ). ''Well, sounds like the twerpete finally said it'', Jessie said ''Took her long enough!'', James said after Jessie. ''After 5 years, ( or so ), we finally know!'', Meowth said. ''Well...Misty finally said it...wonder what Ash will say...'', Brock said. ''Pikapi chu Pikachupi'', Pikachu said. ''Well, let's hope your right'', Brock said to Pikachu. Ash, at the words that Misty said, sat back a little in surprisement and blushing furiously. Then he shook off his surprisement and still blushing, whispered something to Misty. ''You know what?'', Ash asked whispering in a lovely tone. ''What?'', Misty asked scared to find out what in a equally quiet tone. ''I love you too'', Ash said.

Then Ash and Misty just looked at each other's eyes lovingly. They then bent over, getting closer to each other. They got closer and closer until... Their lips touched. Then everyone became thrilled. ''Woohoo! Good job Misty!'', the sensational sisters said jumping in their seats. ''Hmm, way to go Ash'', Brock said happily. ''OOOHHHH! How romantic!'', May said with her glassy anime eyes showing again. ''Eww, how gross'', Max said not even looking at May ''Oh you just don't understand'', May said to him slightly tilting her head, but keeping her eye look. ""Well...they finally did it!'', Jessie said almost proud of them. ''I'm so proud of them, they grow up so fast!'' James said sadly. ''Quick, while their slobberin over each oda, grab Pikachu!'', Meowth told them. He was then pounded in the head by both Jessie and James. ''Shut up! Your ruining the moment!'' Jessie and James said.

At this point, Ash and Misty just stopped kissing and looked at each other. Then their waiter appeared with a surprise. "Here, you go, apple pie, free to couples!'', the waiter said. After he said this, Misty expected Ash to completely disagree with what he said, but to her surprise, he didn't. ''Thank you!'', Ash said as he took the pie and placed it on the table. It was an ordinary pie, though in the middle was a whole red apple with a heart carved in it. Then Pikachu notticed the apple and gulped. He tried to restrain himself, knowing that if he tried to take it, Ash and Misty would notice and their cover would have been blown, but the temptation was over welming and eventually, Pikachu lost it. Luckily, Brock noticed this and grabbed Pikachu right before he ran for it. ''What's wrong with Pikachu?'', May asked. ''It's the apple, Pikachu are naturaly in love with them'', Brock said struggling to hold onto Pikachu. Unfortunately, Pikachu got out of Brock's grip and ran straight for the pie. As Ash was about to give Misty a piece of the pie, Pikachu ran right into the pie, splattering most of it on Ash's face and a little bit of whip cream on Misty's. Ash then noticed Pikachu in the pie, putting the apple in his mouth and swallowing it whole.

''Pikachu!? What are you...'', Ash said just realizing what Pikachu had done. ''Pikachu'', he said evily. At this, Pikachu looked at him, he also realized what he did. ''You just ate that apple, that means...you lost!'', Ash said. Misty was confused at this. ''What do you mean?'', Misty asked ''Remember when I whispered Pikachu's dare in his ear? That was it!'', Ash said laughing. Then Ash realized something. ''Wait a minute, how did Pikachu get here... unless,''Ash said. He then turned and noticed brock, May, Max, and the sensational sisters all walking up to them. They know their cover was blown. ''Well I guess that means their are 3 losers, eh-he-he'', Brock said shyly. "I guess we have some explaining to do'', he finished. ''What are you guys doing here!?'', Ash asked yelling in a blush. Before anyone could answer, Misty started to giggle. ''Huh? What's so funny?'', Ash asked. Misty then poinyed to Ash's face, he then realized that he still had pie onhis face.

He then started laughing, with everyone following. Meanwhile, Team Rocket was just about to go to them and tell them congradulations, hoping they wouldn't blow them away before they could say anything, when a waiter appeared. ''Excuse me, but it seems we don't have you on our list'', The waiter said. Team Rocket was then shocked, but tried to stay cool. ''What do you mean? We're uh, the Smiths, yeah that's it'', Jessie said looking at the list the waiter was holding. The waiter though didn't seem convinced. ''Isn't that right honey?'', Jessie asked looking at James. ''Uh? oh yeah right honey!'', James said. Saying this, they both kissed each other on the lips and looked at the waiter. He finally was convinced and walked away. Then Jessie and James looked at each other, and laughed. ''Uh, did I miss somethin? You two just kissed, what's so funny?'', Meowth asked. ''When we first joined Team Rocket, we had to learn how to act, so me and Jessie planed that out just for this situation'', James said. '' Who would have thought that we would actually use it!?'', Jessie said.

They then remembered about what they were going to do and were about to walk over to the twerps before they realized they already left. ''Well wouldn't ya know it? They left!'', James said. ''Quick, let's catch up to them!'', Jessie said. They then ran out of the restaurant and looked for them. By this time, the gang had already reached the gym and decided to go to bed. The sensational sisters got their usual rooms, while Brock, May, and Max slept in the spare rooms. But instead of sleeping with the others, Ash slept with Misty with Pikachu sleeping right beside them in a open drawer filled with clothes, (A.N- and don't think that they did anything you sick, hormonal people!, alright, back to the story ). When morning hit, Misty woke up, expecting Ash to be around her arms, but to her surprise, both Ash and Pikachu were gone! Misty ran to the pool, thinking that he would be there, but only found Brock, May, Max, her sisters, and Pikachu. Though oddly enough, May, Max, and Pikachu were cleaning the gym while Brock and the girls watched.

''What's going on?'', Misty asked. ''Well, since May, Max, and Pikachu lost the game, they have to clean the entire gym'', Brock said. ''Have you seen Ash?'', Misty asked worrying. ''He told me to tell you it's a surprise and to meet him at the hills leaving Cerulean'', Brock said, (A.N- remember the hill where they had the picnic? ). ''Why there?'', Misty asked, But Brock mearly shook his head and told her that it was a surprise. Just then, Misty's sisters walked up to Brock. ''Brock, for winning the game, we decided to give you an award!'', the girls said. ''Ohh, what's the award?'', Brock asked blushing. The girls then walked up to Brock and gave him a quick kiss. At this, Brock pretty much melted right then and there as everyone laughed. Once the gym was cleaned and cleared, they headed down to the hills, when they got there, they found Ash waiting for them.

''Well you made it I see, took you long enough!'', Ash said. Misty then ran into his arms for a hug. ''Well you better give Misty her surprise'', Brock said. Ash nodded as Misty looked curious. ''Alright guys, you can come out now!'', Ash yelled. Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared. But what surprised everone the most is that they were bringing to them a bicicle...Misty's bicicle. Jessie and James walked it up to her with Meowth in the basket in the front of the bike. ''Team Rocket!?'', Misty said surprised. Everyone else seemed surprised too, even Brock, who knew about the surprise. ''I decided to pay you back for your bike and I found these guys. They told me that they were at the restaurant last night and so I asked them to help'', Ash said.

''And we have to say'', James said. ''To tell you'', Jessie continued. ''Congradulations!'', Meowth finished. They then tried to do their motto, but everyone stopped them. ''Wait a second... I knew I saw you guys at the restaraunt, it was right before I dressed up as a waiter for Ash and Misty!'', Brock said. ''Dressed up, so that was you?'', Ash asked in a suspicious and playful way. Brock then realized that he said to much and stopped himself from doing anything else. Misy then started a conversation. ''Wait a minute, Ash...you paid me back for my bike?'', Misty asked almost in tears. ''Yeah, you said I stll owed you at the restaraunt and I had the money all this time, so I decided it was high time, we finished that predicament'', Ash said. ''Then...why didn't you pay me back for my bike right after you destroyed it?'', Misty asked. ''Well I was going to, but I decided to wait because if I paid you back, then you might have left me, guess it was a good thing I didn't huh'', Ash said. Misty then became in tears and ran into Ash, putting her head into his chest.

''Thank you so much, for waiting'', Misty said ''Hey Misty, even though I paid you back, how would you like to join us on our journey?'', Ash asked. ''Yeah, that's the whole reason he dragged us down here!'', Brock said. ''Really?'', Misty said shocked. ''So will you come?'', Ash asked. Before she talked, Misty kissed Ash on the lips. ''Yes, I'd love to'', Misty said. Then Misty's sisters started talking to Misty about being aunts and having nieces and nephews, everyone laughed. After awhile, Team Rocket left to get ready to meet them later and try to steal Pikachu again. Ash and the gang said that they would be ready and Team Rocket left. Misty's sisters also left simply to give them some personal space, and to tell eveyone they know about their sister's new love. Everyone then began to head out. ''Ash, I'll meet you at your house in 3 days'', Misty said. This was so that she could get ready. ''OK, I'll be there'', Ash said. They then gave each other a good bye kiss and walked off. Things were certainly going to be different now.

Finished! I apologize for the problems I had earlier, there was a problem with downloading. And I would like to ask that people who repost, ( which I hope you do ), if you don't like it, don't swear, it's not appreciated. And I will be having about 7 or more stories coming soon, but please be patient

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


End file.
